Too Short
Too Short is the first episode of Season 2 of Dog With a Blog. It aired on September 20, 2013. This episode was seen by 3.0 million people. Plot The episode starts out with Tyler getting his hair cut, and the next day at school, Avery sees that many people have grown over the summer. (Unfinished) Cast Main Cast *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Blake Michael as Tyler James *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Mick as Stan Recurring Cast *Kayla Maisonet as Lindsay *Peyton Meyer as Wes *Danielle Soibelman as Max Quotes *'Stan:' I know what's bothering you. Someone is eating bacon in front of you and not offering it to you. *'Tyler:' No, Stan, that's not it. *'Stan:' Yeah, are you perhaps bothered by your inability to TAKE A HINT?! *'Tyler:' Tomorrow is the first day of school and summer is over, no more learning how to play guitar, planting trees or volunteering at the community center. *'Stan: '''You didn't do any of those things. *'Tyler:' And now I never will. Here Stan, school is making me not hungry. *'Stan:' Yeah, thanks school. More bacon left behind. *'Ellen': Tomorrow I'll put $10 in your lunch. *'Chloe': It's all I'm asking. ---- *'Avery:''' I don't know Trivia *This episode started filming on April 24, 2013. *If Chloe was six at the starting of the show but turned seven, this episode would presumably make her a second-grader. *The title of this episode is a reference to the fact that Avery thinks that she is too short and that Tyler thinks that his hair is too short. *Max makes her first appearance. *This is the first the "It's A Laugh Productions" logo has a variant. *We learn that Tyler made a deal with his parents about his hair; If he can get A's and B's on the transcripts from last year, he can keep his hair but if he gets at least one C he must get it cut. *Starting this episode, Tyler's hair is shorter, due to having it cut. *This season feature new recurring characters than last season. Goofs *Avery enters eighth grade in this episode. But if she was in sixth grade in Stan Stops Talking, she should have been entering seventh grade. Although, Avery could have skipped a grade. * In the beginning if you look closely you can see Bennett is not actually cutting Tyler's hair. * After Tyler's friend pulls down his hoods, the ones he pulled down are visible on his back. When he goes to talk to Stan, however, they are back up. * Bennett says Tyler got Cs and Ds however Tyler could have gotten an A in math since he's a math genius. * When Chloe shows Ellen the disgusting sandwich that she forces her and Bennett to eat, the sandwich was not eaten at all. So, she would not have known the sandwich was disgusting. The other kids at school who had given it a name would not have known, even if Chloe had eaten the sandwich. * Avery said that Wes's eyes were hazel but in his actor Peyton Meyer's other Disney program Girl Meets World his eyes are clearly green. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2013 Episodes